GIPUHN MAUHM PROFUNDO CORAZÓN
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Fic traducido del inglés. Es un GRAN fic de ExT... pero en lo particular, pienso que necesita continuación. Escriban sus reviews para que se lo pueda mandar a la autora, todos los que quieran una continuación, o para ver si me deja a mi hacerla, ok? ^^


Dedicado a Tin Mandigma

GI-PUHN MA-UHM. (PROFUNDO CORAZÓN)

Dedicado a Tin Mandigma

The sorrow is all right now(la pena esta bien en este momento)

Now that I understand your heart (Ahora que entiendo tu corazón)

I hate those words "I loved you" (odio esas palabras "te amaba")

Until the end, show me your smile(hasta el final, enséñame tu sonrisa.)

De _Incluso aunque te amo…_

Escrita por Kim Jin Ryong

Cantado por Jo Sung Mo

Traducido por B.Na

GI-PUHN MA-UHM.

______________________

Eran los únicos que quedaban en el salón. Vasos medio llenos, charolas vacías-el brillo final y los últimos recuerdos de invitados que hacía tiempo se habían ido.

Eriol estaba sentado, su cabeza descansando cansadamente contra el respaldo de un sillón. Su corbata estaba deshecha en cu cuello, el cuello alto de su camisa un poco desabrochada y floja. Pero él no estaba calmada, ni relajado. No, eso era imposible –no con esa frágil figura sentada en un lugar cerca suyo. Cerró sus ojos, pero aun podía verla en el diván, su pálido vestido brillando levemente en la oscuridad.

"Fue agradable, ¿no es así?" preguntó Tomoyo levemente.

"Si, supongo que lo fue" respondió, sus ojos aun cerrados.

"Fue una fiesta hermosa" murmuró. Su voz cuidadosamente neutral. "Parecía que todos tuvieron un gran tiempo."

Ella quería decir algo más, él sabía. Pero se quedó sentada, callada, sentada elegantemente en la orilla del diván. Ella estaba esperando. ¿Esperando a que? Eriol se preguntó cansadamente. ¿Para que?

"Si," respondió finalmente. "Fue una fiesta adorable"

Tomoyo observó al oscuro lugar dónde él estaba sentado. No podía ver nada más, más que el lejano brillo de sus lentes, el vidrió capturando la luz de luna y reflejándola hacía dos vacíos ríos de plata. No, no vacíos, se corrigió silenciosamente, pero sin expresión. Si, imposible de leer. Ventanas del alma, dijo bromeando consigo misma. Pero no las suyas. No, sus ojos nunca mostraban nada, guardados como si estuvieran atrás de barreras y frías cejas.

"Debes de estar cansado. Fue una larga noche" dijo levemente.

"Sin duda alguna."

"Todos tuvieron un tiempo encantador, estoy segura"

Y ella siguió esperándolo. Dándole de su tiempo con frases amables y elegantes –frases aburridas que se repetían conversación tras conversación. Solo alegrarlas un poco con su claro y platino tono. Pero que quiere ella que diga? Que quiere saber? Por que es seguro, seguro que ella sospecha algo. Seguramente ella lo sabe.

"Me alegró"

Pero ella podía ver en esa boca que se curveaba, escuchar en el rico, resonante acento de su voz. Sabía la verdad. Aunque la vacía, apuesta máscara no revelará nada. Solo sonreía y sonreía.

Odiaba esa cara

"¿Te importaría si abro una ventana? El cuarto se siente un poco caliente"

"Por favor"

Mientras Tomoyo se levantaba, pudo escuchar el suave crujir de su vestido, olió su débil fragancia. Se quedó sentado sin moverse, sus ojos cerrados. Pero podía verla moverse en esa habitación, grácil, hermosa. Como hierbas mecidas por el viento. O pétalos flotando en el aire.

Su belleza lo tranquilizaba, lo desarmaba. Una y otra y otra vez. Por la rompecorazones belleza y ternura que era ella –la luminosa cualidad de sus ojos tristes, la blancura de su piel, las líneas delicadas de su boca sensible que lo habían atraído, sin querer, irrevocablemente, hacía ella.

¿Pero cuando comenzó todo? Se preguntó levemente. ¿Con una palabra, una caricia dada sin querer? ¿Cuándo comenzó todo? Pero no podía recordarlo. Sabía que no tenía un comienzo definitivo. No era tan simple como eso. No, el pensó, nada tan sencillo.

Pero él recordó cuando todo se desató.

Ella había venido a él esa tranquila tarde de Junio. Estaban en el parque por que la noche era demasiado caliente. Y mientras se sentaban junto a los árboles, ella se lo dijo. Le dijo todo. Y estaba llorando, apretando su camisa, sus lágrimas empapando su camisa, su piel.

Y él recordó, mientras la sostenía en sus brazos, que su perfume había viajado hacia él, llenando su nariz, nublando su cabeza con su aroma embriagante. Él la había tocado entonces –quizás para arreglar un mechón de su oscuro cabello atrás de su oreja o para estirar el collar arrugado de su blusa. Sus dedos habían temblado levemente, como si temieran molestar la dolorosa ternura. Sagrada.Inviolable.Tócala y habrás perdido, pensó. Pero no pudo resistirse.Estaba indefenso para defenderse. Y ella en respuesta alzó, tentativamente, sus elegantes dedos acariciando sus labios en una caricia de plumas. Entonces lo alcanzó de nuevo, presionando su propia boca contra la de él.

No podía recordar lo que había pasado luego de eso. Era, como todos decían, un borrón.Y estaba agradecido de esa oscuridad en su mente, esa mancha sin pasión. Era más fácil de olvidar, Eriol se recordó a si mismo.Mucho más fácil.

Pero no lo era. No era fácil.No podía olvidar. Nunca podría olvidar. Por que el toque de sus labios y la calidez de ella donde había puesto su boca. Y ahora era todo lo que podía recordar, todo lo que podía ver.

_Así que ahora, aunque cierre mis ojos, aun la veo delante de mi_.

-- "Eriol-kun"

Y dolía. Lo lastimaba profusamente.Y no podía soportarlo más. Así, que se juro, terminaría.Esa noche.

-- "¿Si?"

-- "¿Estas bien?"

-- "Estoy perfectamente bien, Tomoyo-san"

Ella sabía que él estaba mintiendo. Era todo un disfraz.Engaño.Él estaba terriblemente, desesperadamente infeliz._Escondiendo, siempre escondiendo_, Tomoyo se dijo a si misma. _Como si esa sonrisa de madera pudiera esconder su pena._

_ _

_¿Pero por que se esta escondiendo de mi_? Sus dedos se encajaron en las suaves orillas de su vestido.¿_Por que_?

Pero ella ya lo sabía.Lo había encontrado hacía tiempo. Pero aun así, no osaba mencionarlo. _Ya hablé hace cierto tiempo_-se recordó a si misma. _Le dije todo_.

Si, le había hablado.No con palabras pero con su boca.No con miradas pero con sus manos.En esa tranquila tarde de Junio le había dicho todo.Confesado. Renunciado.Pero aun no era suficiente. Siempre esconderse atrás de su máscara, diciendo cosas sin respuesta.Sonriendo, amable, amigable, como siempre. ¿Por que tendría que ser diferente? Se preguntó Tomoyo. ¿Por qué nada tendría que haber cambiado?

Tomoyo volvió a ver el lugar oscuro en el que él estaba sentado.De nuevo, esos dos círculos llenos de luz la encontraron, fríos y vacíos.Su rostro parecía hacerle burla, como si le dijera, Fuiste una tonta por intentar.

Si, Tomoyo asintió silenciosamente. Si.

Siempre se escondería de ella. Nunca le diría nada. Aunque ella le hubiese dicho todo.

Y ella se volteo, incapaz de soportar la máscara frente a ella.

-- "Te encuentras mejor" le preguntó.

-- "Si, gracias"

Eriol abrió sus ojos. La vio parada junto a la ventana, iluminada por la luz de la luna que se elevaba. Un insoportable deseo surgió en él, extendiéndose sobre él como el calor de una agobiante noche de Junio. Acariciándolo, trazando el diseño del deseo a través de esos lugares secretos.Lugares que él deseaba olvidar, pero nunca podría.Quemaban como si estuvieran a través de su alma, su cuerpo –marcado por sus manos y sus labios.Siempre ella.

Su toque y estaba terminado. Conócela una vez más, y será tu final.

Así que termínalo, se dijo furiosamente. Termínalo todo esta noche.

Ahh, pero es demasiado tarde para eso. Ya has comenzado.

¿Pero cuando comenzó todo? Se preguntó nuevamente. Aunque él ya lo sabía. Todo había empezado antes de esa tarde de Junio. Pero fue solo en esa noche de Junio en que se perdió a si mismo.

Pero lo sabía, ¿no es así? Se preguntó nuevamente. Lo supe por años. Pero tenía miedo. Temeroso de su corazón-aterrorizado de lo que podría encontrar. Y entendí las consecuencias.

Y lo hacía. Él lo sabía demasiado bien. Él, que podía ver a través del paisaje del tiempo, que sabía lo que seguiría. Él podía predecirlo todo. Él sabía la verdad detrás de sus besos, de sus manos acariciantes. Pero se había rendido, sin dudar a dudas. Deseoso, completamente –corazón y alma- todo él. Por ella.

Soy un tonto, pensó. Un cobarde.

De nuevo las palabras sonaron en su mente: Debe de terminar. Esta noche.

¿Pero puede ser tan fácil? Se preguntó a si mismo. Quería reír. Era algo cómico, verdaderamente. No era algo que pudieras tirar lejos, tan fácilmente como una flor marchita o un vaso roto. Oh, no. Nunca fue tan fácil. Si tan solo pudiera ser tan fácil. Si pudiera caminar lejos de ella y olvidarla, olvidar todo-

Pero era imposible. Siempre recordaría.

-- "Tienes algo que decir, ¿no es así?" preguntó ella.

Pero debía terminar. Esa noche.

-- "Me voy."

--"Te vas" repitió ella.

-- "Si. Esta noche."

Se detuvo por unos momentos. "¿De vacaciones?"

Él sonrió por eso. "No. Voy de regreso- a Inglaterra."

Tomoyo se movió levemente, así fuera un movimiento de sorpresa o enojo, él no podía saberlo.

-- "¿Por que?"

-- "Tengo asuntos que hacer en casa."

-- "Dímelos"

-- "Ya lo hice."

-- "No, no lo has hecho."

-- "Tengo asuntos urgentes que atender."

-- "Nómbralos." Y su voz sostenía una amenaza, una advertencia... y una súplica.

Los ignoró. "Son cosas comunes, en verdad" dijo moviendo su mano en el aire, restándole importancia. "No quiero aburrirte"

-- "Dímelas" repitió suavemente. "No te detengas"

-- "No lo estoy haciendo" respondió suavemente.

De nuevo, la misma hipócrita preocupación. La misma expresión indescifrable. ¿_Por qué siempre te escondes atrás de esa máscara_? Quería gritarle. ¿_Por qué no te muestras frente a m_i? Pero en su lugar, respondió levemente. "Estás mintiendo"

-- "¿Yo? En verdad, Tomoyo-san, que injusta" dijo Eriol, su tono juguetón, tentativo. "¿Acaso no siempre he sido abierta contigo?"

Ella sintió un aleteo de miedo ante la ligereza de su voz. "Se serio" pidió ella, manteniendo su voz firme. _Si, por favor, por una vez, no te escondas_

-- "Pero soy serio. Terriblemente serio."

Ella lo miró. Sus ojos oscuros encontraron su mirada, blanca e impasible. De nuevo, Tomoyo vio la misma firme, implacable máscara. Una furia ciega la inundo. Quería romper su cara, clavar sus dedos en su carne, jalar la boca sonriente. Arrancar la hipocresía. Hasta que no quedará nada.

-- "Pero hay mentirosos y mentirosos" susurró para si misma. Máscara sobre máscara. Arranca una, y habrá otra máscara en el camino. Siempre hay otra diferente debajo de otra. Puedes perder años – una vida entera tratando.

Y ya no tenía más tiempo.

-- "No mientas, dímelo ahora"

-- "Es demasiado tarde" susurró para si mismo.

-- "¿A que te refieres?"

_¿No entiendes? ¿No puedes ver_? La miró a ella, sus ojos rogándole levemente a ella. Debes de saberlo. Pero su silencio le dijo que no lo sabía.

-- "Ya veo" y fue todo lo que él dijo.

-- "¿Por qué haces esto?" le pregunto demandante, súbitamente, quietamente.

-- "¿Hacer que?"

-- "Sabes a lo que me refiero"

-- "No, no lo sé."

-- "¿Por qué haces esto?" le preguntó nuevamente.

-- "¿Qué?"

-- "¡Esto!" chilló ella, arrojando sus manos al aire, un vago gesto de resumen.

-- "No entiendo de lo que estas hablando, Tomoyo-san" 

-- "Eriol-kun, por favor...." y esa voz platina adquirió una cualidad muy frágil. Como el cristal, frágil, delgado y transparente. "Solo dime..."

Pero él no dijo nada.

-- "¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Por qué te escondes de mi?" de repente, Tomoyo susurró. "¿Por qué no puedes mostrarme tu corazón?"

Ella buscó su cara. Pero no vio nada. Sólo vio de nuevo la atractiva máscara, la máscara familiar que ella odiaba tanto. De repente, Tomoyo se dio la vuelta, riendo. Un amargo, triste sonido. "Debí de haberlo sabido. Soy tan tonta." Se rió nuevamente. 

-- "Tu siempre fuiste así"

-- "Si"

-- "Nunca me dijiste nada"

-- "Si"

-- "Nunca entendí tu corazón"

-- "Sí"

-- "Entonces, ¿es todo?"

Quería reír nuevamente. Esa frase sonaba tan vana, tan teatral. Pero, en verdad, esas palabras eran tan terriblemente sinceras.

-- "Lo siento."

-- "No te disculpes" lloró agudamente.

-- "Lo-" Se detuvo y sonrió. "Hábito, me imagino."

Tomoyo tomo un profundo respiro. Hábito Eso era. Hábito. Si, un hábito esconderse detrás de una brillantes sonrisa, un optimismo artificial, una cegadora conformidad. Era más fácil esconderse detrás de una máscara, más fácil esconderse detrás de una pared – justo mientras pudieras protegerte a ti mismo del dolor. Pero no era tan fácil, ¿no es así? No es tan fácil.

Pero Tomoyo quería creerlo. Cuán desesperadamente quería creerlo. Pero sabía que en realidad no era tan fácil

-- "Si, me lo imagino" accedió débilmente.

Eriol se levantó. Tomoyo escuchó el débil crujir de su silla, el roce de sus ropas contra la alfombra. Podía sentir como se aproximaba, la medida de sus pasos a través del piso. Tenía miedo de voltear. Por que sabía que ese rostro se burlaría de ella. Le diría de nuevo que era una tonta. Y ella quería, de nuevo, destruir esa máscara. Romper las mentiras y la pretensión. Ver a través de su infelicidad.

Ver su corazón.

Se detuvo detrás de ella. Podía sentirlo. El calor de su cuerpo como manos presionándolas en sus hombros, su espalda, opresivas y pesadas. Y el rostro, ese horrible rostro todavía estaría ahí, con sus ojos solemnes y su boca sin voltear. Tentadores, juguetones, riendo.

-- "Tomoyo-san..."

Sus lentes cayeron, quebrándose contra el suelo de piedra. Lo golpeó, asestando los golpes salvajemente, ciegamente. Pero él se quedó quieto contra la fuerza de sus golpes. Sintió sangre resbalar por su sien, sintió el ardor de sus uñas en sus mejillas. Ella no hizo ningún sonido, pero la escuchó, cada golpe un llanto de rabia, cada jadeo suprimido una salvaje maldición.

Y él le dio la bienvenida al dolor. Eriol abrió sus brazos amplios, expectantes.

Era tan fácil, pensó. Mucho más fácil.

Ella sintió su boca permitirle el camino a sus manos frenéticas, sintió sus ojos abrirse. Sus dedos rompieron, arañaron, clavaron. Destruyeron.

Pronto, pronto, ella pensó. Ella lo sintió, caliente, pulsante, vibrante debajo de sus palmas. Finalmente. Finalmente.

Pero cuando lo vio, una débil, amigable sonrisa tocó sus labios. Sus ojos brillaban suavemente mientras la veían con la mínima pizca de sorpresa. La máscara aun estaba ahí, como antes. Cayó en sus rodillas.

Siempre escondiéndote de mi. Siempre. Ella inclinó su cabeza, derrotada.

-- "Te odio" susurró ella. "Te odio"

Él observó sus lágrimas manchar las baldosas, moviendo suavemente el polvo quieto. Vete, se dijo a si mismo enojado. Déjala. Pero continuó parado junto a ella, hipnotizado por sus lágrimas. Encantado por su brillante, dolorosa belleza.Su mano se movió hacía ella, ansiando por capturar esas lágrimas, sentirlas contra su piel, saborearlas en su boca. Como él hizo esa tarde de Junio.

No. Contuvo su mano. Tócala y esta perdido.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Se arrodilló, alejando la oscura cortina de sus cabellos, alzando su rostro para que viera el suyo. Ordenando con su mano gentil, Mira. Era como era. Así de fácil. Así que obedeció.

Estará ahí, como siempre lo ha estado.

Ella lo vio, sus rasgos sucios, vacantes. Adorable, máscara sin vida. Pero sus ojos, sus ojos estaban amplios, abiertos. Mostrando su corazón frente a él.

Y la máscara se cayó. Y todo lo que quedaba era el dolor y sufrimiento de los años en sus ojos y en las líneas cerca de su boca.

Soy una tonta, pensó. Soy tan tonta. 

Él alcanzó con su mano y ella la tomo, colocándola contra su mejilla. _¿Lo ves ahora, no? ¿Lo entiendes?_ Y él la miró y supo que ella lo hacía.

No más necesidad de palabras

Sus labios se abrieron para hablar, pero el presionó su dedo contra ellos. "No digas nada" le susurró. "No quiero escucharlo."

-- "No te vayas" rogó suavemente. "No me dejes." Ella agarró su mano, apretándola contra su boca. "No te vayas" Presionó sus labios en la punta suave de su dedo. "No te vayas."

-- "Cuando me vaya, quiero ver tu sonrisa. Solo una última vez."

-- "No puedo. No así"

-- "Por favor. Solo esta ves" le suplicó. Sonríe, y no digas nada. No hables. Si hablas, estaré perdido. Si ella hablaba, él sabía, él seguramente- 

De repente, ella presionó su boca contra la de él, y mientras sus ardientes susurros rasgando un huevo dentro de él. "No te vayas, no te vayas, no me dejes"

Así que así era como se sentía, se pregunto maravillado, cerrando sus ojos contra sus lágrimas. El corazón sin máscara, expuesto. Y sus labios hambrientos buscaron su garganta, sus pechos, se sintió vacío, usado.

-- "Por favor," susurró Tomoyo.

-- "No lo digas," Le suplicó Eriol, cubriendo su boca con la suya. "No quiero escucharlo"

Así que en su lugar, lo besó. Y esa noche, esa calurosa noche de Junio, lo amenazó con volver una vez más. Sería un borrón, pensó desesperadamente. Se disolvería, derretido por el calor de sus manos en su piel, sus suaves labios contra los suyos propios. Y nuevamente estaría deshecho-- perdido en esa oscuridad que eran sus ojos y su cabello, cegado de nuevo por esa brillante luz que era su piel.

No de nuevo. Nunca más.

Gentilmente se separó de ella. – "Debo irme"

-- "Eriol-kun..."

-- "Sonríe" le susurró, caminando hacia otro lado. Antes de traspasar el umbral, Eriol se detuvo y volteo. Tomoyo estaba parada en medio del cuarto. Estaba sonriendo aun con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Había mantenido su promesa. Él se volteó y cerró la puerta suavemente atrás de él.

************************************************************************************

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

1. Dedicado a Tin Mandigma-la autora cuyos trabajos trajo a flote mi fetiche por E + T y que graciosamente me permitió dedicarle este trabajo a ella (y también quien tan amablemente me detuvo de ir a un asilo de locos.)

2.Para los curiosos, las letras y el título de este trabajo están en coreano. La traducción del título esta horriblemente fuera de lugar, estoy segura. Más aun mi coreano no es el mejor –lejos esta de serlo- y me tomé unas libertades con la traducción para hacerlo fluir más suavemente. Espero no haberlo alterado mucho. ^_^;

************************************************************************************

NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA:

Verdad que este fic esta precioso???? ^^ pues no se, pero a mi me encanta. Traté lo mejor posible de traducirlo, así que espero que les haya gustado. 

El mail de B. Na, quien tan amablemente me dejo traducir esta historia es [na839@yahoo.com][1]solo entiende inglés, así que si quieren escribirle, pero no saben inglés, escríbanme a mi a mi mail [][2]hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.como [hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx][3]

NOS VEMOS!

JA NE

XO 

Kali

   [1]: mailto:na839@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com
   [3]: mailto:hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx



End file.
